List of Party Members
A list of every chess piece's significant party members follows Canon Ace the Satyr #Summer Storm, unicorn mare ( Stayed at Manehatten ) #Iron Will, renowned minotaur ( Stayed at Manhattan ) #Melissa Sharptooth, The older sister of the Alpha Diamond Dog Redcliff Sharptooth #Gale, Pegasus Mare Boots the Dray # Aurora, dragonness female Celt the Bugbear #Fenrir, norse wolf god #Twitch, abandoned changeling #Owl, young Bast male Cheese the Jewel # Free Speech, unicorn mare # Connor, bast male Daniel Fortesque #Dracula, THE lord of darkness, in a unicorn's body #Melody, earth pony ghost mare, possible love interest #Jack, male diamond dog zombie spy #Wisp, ghost pegasus stallion #Shiira, vampire pegasus mare #Morva, lizardman chess piece #Marcy, zombie gryphonness alchemist; loves Daniel. Drake the Draconequus #Minuette, unicorn mare, 1/4th time lord #Ditzy "Derpy" Doo, pegasus mare #Dinky Doo, unicorn filly #Silver Wind, pegasus guardsmare #Derange, chaotic consciousness of Drake's in a separate body #Jyggalag, separate consciousness of Drake's representing order #Wild Hunt, earth pony colt Fudge the Minotaur #Lily, Earth pony mare Griffin the Griffin #Gilda, gryphonness; First mate of the Griffin Pirates, girlfriend of Griffin #Trixie, unicorn showmare; Second mate of the Griffin Pirates ( Deceased ) #Etch, diamond dog male ( left ) #Growl, diamond dog male ( left ) #Nadene, female Bast alchemist ( left ) #Maria, gryphonness chef ( left ) #Shimmer, teenaged blue dragonness ( left ) #Steelhorn, owner and pilot of the Possibility ( left ) #Geirmund Freud, genius inventor and surgeon ( Deceased ) #Surprise, Pinkie-esque pegasus mare #Inky Pie, Tatoo artist and sister of Pinkie Pie (Meets at boot camp) Ivan the Zebra #Catastrophe, gryphonness tied to Ivan by fate; also lover #Boss, diamond dog female #Canary, zebra stallion shaman "Mango" Jack Khajiit #Ren, older bast male #Atheris, avatar of a snake god trapped in a magical, soul bound bracelet Marty Stu #Violet Melody, earth pony mare, violinist Mimic the Changeling #??? Epista Silas Epista # Siri, a hologram that controls the ship called the Ark and is loyal to Silas # Altaria Bridgette, the blackbird that likes Silas # Sunset Shimmer, unicorn mare, love interest # Dominika, female minotaur # Diamond, female diamond dog Zeta the Cynogriffin #Scootaloo, adopted daughter - does not travel with Deuterocanon Adam the Iron Golem #Coralis, Goddess of the Core #Written Scribe, pegasus archaeologist stallion Aoi Myoujin #Eol, male diamond dog #Ubi, male half-dragon, half-diamond dog #Keith, human-turned-stallion; mad scientist Echo the Diamond Dog #Daring Do, Pegasus Mare #Coconut Fronds, Earth Pony Chef #Zanza, Zebra Filly #Ginger Snap, Unicorn Mare #Disarray, The Patchwork Prince #Lyra Heartstrings, Unicorn Mare Knightmare the Changeling #Octavia Philharmonica, renowned earth pony violinist #Vinscenza Staccato a.k.a. Vinyl Scratch, unicorn DJ #Princess Mi Amore Cadenza a.k.a. Princess Cadence #Shining Armor, Captain of the Guard #Lyra Heartstrings, human obsessed unicorn mare #Bonbon, 'Deep Sleeper' changeling #ScootalooRocket, temporary charge #Apple BloomLash, temporary charge #Sweetie BelleBlast, temporary charge #Queen Chrysalis Glasswing, Changeling High-Queen Gunhaver the Nightshade # Storm Cloud, pegasus mare engineer # Flamel, diamond dog alchemist # Flamehoof, earth pony stallion blacksmith # Star Streak, pegasus stallion navigator # Check Mark, earth pony stallion bookie # Camouflage, pegasus stallion scout # Inject Vial, unicorn mare nurse # Magnus, teenage dragon and older brother of Pearl # Pearl, teenage dragon and little sister of Mangus # Meta, a diamond dog who's real name is unknown Twigleaf the Timberwolf #Roseluck, earth pony mare #Keet, a talking parakeet Non Canon Idilah the Fire Djinn #Nathan, Human turned Griffon #Mitchel, Human turned Unicorn Stallion #Nightheart, Male Half Dragon and Half Pony Jace the Automaton #Clockwork, Unicorn Mare inventor #Quinn the Kirin ( earthpony class ) #Shadow the pegasus healer #Robin the genetic harpy #Parkour the rouge pegasus Razor the Argonain # Thorax, a male changeling who was banish by Queen Chrysalis for wanting to share love instead of taking it # Flash Sentry, a pegasus stallion who doesn't want to be a royal guard in training and one day wishes to be a rockstar # Gabby, a famale griffin who wants a cutie mark # Double Diamond, earth pony stallion skier # Saffron Masala, unicorn mare great cook in her homeland Arrell the Windigo #Risk Reward, unicorn stunt-stallion #False Front, earth pony guardsmare #Asylum, pegasus nurse mare #Nimble Night, 10-year-old ninja colt Unsorted Alex the Redacted # Katrina (Kat) the Bast Shadow the Zebra #Scarlet the unicorn medic/ archer #Jade the Diamond Dog #Silver Thorn (Manticore soul trapped in Shadow's sword) #Nova the pegasus, twin brother to Nebula #Nebula the pegasus, twin sister to Nova Disdain the Kirin #Ashy, Female Diamond Dog Blacksmith Sam the Redacted # Brute Strength (Brutus) the Minotaur Tim the Rhinotaur # Zafira, Zebra Stallion, Mage # Louie, Redacted, Engineer # Scotty, Redacted, Engineering assistant # Big Red, Redacted # Ted, Redacted Talion the Nightwalker # Maggabl, a male nightwalker, shamen and Tailon's teacher # Dust, a unicorn mare, Commander ( stayed ) # Bruiser, a male diamond dog, Dust's Bodyguard ( stayed ) # Buggy Gubb Paw, a male nightwalker, Archer # Morgan, a female baby silver changeling, adopted by Tailon ( stayed ) # Lily, a female muself, Tailon's Bride # Eron, a male ox minotaur, Dust's second bodyguard ( left ) # Hel, a female Muself, Lily's bodyguard/ninja # Nightmare Moon, a little filly trapped in her own helmet # Capitan Culls, a male nightwalker Captian of the guard in shadow haven # Captain Browns, male griffon, Pirate # Mandy, female griffin, a Hunter Cancelled Daniel the Devil Imp #Kaileena, Female Bast #Fancy Pants, Unicorn Stallion #Fleur de Lis, Unicorn Mare #Osiris, male griffon #Mercutio, Male Diamond Dog Category:All Category:Characters Category:World Category:Canon Category:Deuterocanon Category:Noncanon Category:Cancelled Category:Unsorted